


The first orphan

by Kindryte



Series: The troubles surrounding adoption [1]
Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Adoption, Child Abandonment, Family Drama, Family Issues, Fundy-centric, Gen, Phil is best grandfather, Sad Fundy, This is just me projecting onto fundy because his story in the SMP just hits a little close to home, Trust Issues, no beta we die like wilbur
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:53:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27713678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kindryte/pseuds/Kindryte
Summary: Fundy is the first child born in L'Manberg.He is also the first orphan.
Relationships: ALL PLATONIC, Eret & Floris | Fundy, Floris | Fundy & Niki | Nihachu, Floris | Fundy & Phil Watson, Floris | Fundy & Wilbur Soot
Series: The troubles surrounding adoption [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2027026
Comments: 3
Kudos: 192





	The first orphan

**Author's Note:**

> Welp  
> Fundy's story hits a liiiiiitle too close to home for my liking, but hey I can use it to write some quality feelz (I hope) 
> 
> plz excuse my terrible grammar and spelling, english is not my native language.

Fundy sighed. Being the first child born in L’Manberg was something special, apparently. Something that would always tie him to the nation. He’d seen the war- was part of it even- and saw the land grow and change. 

And did it change.

Fundy had seen his dad become leader, then lose his presidency to Schlatt, and then slowly but surely he saw his father go insane. 

It felt… oddly fitting.

Fundy knew his father had loved him- even if he showed it by babying him. The man had promised him the world- or at the very least L’Manberg- and frequently sang him songs. Fundy doesn’t remember his mom- she’s probably dead- but Wilbur tried to be the best dad there was. 

He didn’t succeed, but he tried. 

It didn’t excuse some of the things he did.

Fundy shook his head, trying to clear his mind. The stars were very beautiful that night, why was he so… caught in the past? 

Maybe because the past refused to let him go?

Wilbur had died. He had died blowing up the nation he had just reclaimed. Fundy thought he had died in the explosion, but later on it was revealed to him- by the ghost of his father no less- that he was killed by Fundy’s grandfather. He had asked Phil, who told him that Wilbur had begged for the older man to kill him. 

Fundy liked Phil. The man was honest, fair and treated him as an adult. He felt like his grandfather heard him, and even if he didn’t understand the fox at times, he would always be supportive of him. 

It hurt Phil when Wilbur asked to be killed. It hurt Fundy to learn about how his dad REALLY died. 

Fundy wanted to be angry- he wanted to be pissed at his father for abandoning him, going crazy, ignoring him, shoving him aside in favor of his younger brother and Tubbo, blowing up the place Fundy was born at- Fundy wanted to HATE the ghost following him, because every time he just seemed so damn excited to see the fox, despite what he had done. 

Ghostbur...was a better father than Wilbur had ever been, and he just seemed _so happy_ whenever he could talk to Fundy.

Fundy wanted to hold on to his anger, to turn his pain into power and use it to keep his father away… but he couldn’t. Not anymore.

He was tired. 

Fundy was tired of being ignored, to have people make promises to him only to break them or ignore the fox. He knew most people didn’t mean to hurt him, but they did.

He just wanted to find a place where he could heal- where he’d have a stable parental figure and wouldn’t have to worry about being forgotten or abandoned again.

When Eret came to him, Fundy allowed himself to hope that this would be it.

Quackity had dropped the news that Fundy was orphaned with all the grace of a newborn elephant. Some people didn’t even know that he’d been Wilbur’s son (a fact he desperately tried not to think about), and whispers began to follow the fox. 

Mainly concerned one, because someone in the Dream SMP did not like orphans…. at all.

They built an obsidian shell around Fundy’s home (as if that would keep him safe from Technoblade), and didn’t really care about the fox after that. Niki showed up from time to time, being the closest to a mom that Fundy had, but she was limited in what she could do for him.

Fundy appreciated all she did. She was one of the few who tried after all. 

Still, the only one who managed to make a difference was Eret- the one who betrayed L’Manberg in the war, and then lost everything he had gained to help them reclaim it. Fundy had stopped being wary of the ‘traitor’ ages ago, and the two even had their own little prank war. Eret distracted him, and helped him.

He even decided he’d want to adopt L’manberg’s first orphan. 

When Eret first came to him with the adoption papers, Fundy had been conflicted. He was technically an orphan, yes, but Wil- Ghostbur was still around, trying to be a good father figure. Fundy didn’t like the ghost all that much, but he wanted to give Ghostbur a chance. 

..Still… he was just… tired of it all. 

Eret told him he had a choice, that he didn’t HAVE to agree to become his son. They would still be friends even if the fox didn’t want to be adopted by him. Fundy took the papers, thanked Eret, and told him he’d think about it.

And think he did. 

Fundy couldn’t lie to himself. He’d expected Niki to be the one to try and adopt him. He’d even hoped she would, but… that didn’t happen. It had been Eret who’d thought of adopting the fox, of making sure he was no longer an orphan. 

Niki hadn’t, and that hurt.

Fundy’s ears twitched as he heard the sound of footsteps approaching. A part of him was immediately on high alert- senses heightened and body ready to jump up and fight if the need arose. 

The war had really messed with him, hadn’t it?

“Hey there…” Phil spoke, trying his best not to appear threatening. “Mind if I sit here? You seemed a bit…”

Lonely? Upset? Conflicted?

“Sure…” Fundy spoke, eyes not leaving the sky. 

Phil sat down next to the fox, and for a minute or so neither one spoke to the other. 

The silence was eventually broken by the white-winged human. 

“How are you doing?” He asked. “L’Manberg’s been fine.” Fundy replied. 

“I didn’t ask about L’Manberg.”

The fox’s lips pressed into a thin line, before he sighed. Better get this over with. 

“Eret wants to adopt me.” Fundy spoke. “I’ve been thinking about it. It’s just…”

He didn’t continue. Phil waited for him to gather his thoughts. 

“Will...I still be your grandson?” Fundy eventually asked. 

That was it. The main issue that was having the fox doubt whether or not he even WANTED to be adopted. Phil was a great man- a great grandfather- and Fundy was so tired of people treating him as if he was an infant, or as if he was dangerous, or if he was just one step away from snapping like his father had done. Phil did none of those things, and dammit Fundy didn’t want the older man to shove him to the side or hand him off to Eret to deal with him. Not again. 

Phil was caught off guard, though a look of understanding soon filled his eyes. “Of course” He spoke, gently. “Just like how Techno, Wilbur Tommy and Tubbo will always be my sons, you will always be my grandson. Even if legally speaking we’ll no longer be related, I will not stop seeing you as my family.” 

Fundy broke. 

Phil held the fox close as he cried, years worth of pain and doubt pouring from his eyes. 

Finally…. he wouldn’t be ignored or forgotten again- never again.

After Fundy had calmed down, Phil helped him up. “I’ll have to make sure the person who wants to adopt you is the right one. I’m going to make sure that whoever wants you as their son is worthy.” 

Fundy let out a sound of appreciation, even more tired than he was when he wandered off on his own to think. 

Even if Eret didn’t end up adopting him, even if Ghostbur would keep haunting him and following around, even if Niki stopped dropping by… he’d have someone who would be there for him. 

He wasn’t alone anymore.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments give me enough dopamine to last trough the rest of 2020, but don't feel like you HAVE to comment~!  
>  [Also, I have a Ko-fi in case you feel like donating :3](https://ko-fi.com/N4N82SSOX)


End file.
